vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilia
Lilia is a Hunter who is striving to prove her skills. She joins The Gilzen Commission to hunt Gilzen to prove this. She makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Described as a tall girl in her teens dressed in a stunning poncho embroidered with silver and gold threads. She wore gold boots that came up a foot past her knees, and a knife was tucked neatly into one of them. Her gracefully curved long sword adorned her back, just as the black-clad man's did. The blue eyes set in what could be described as a beautiful and pure visage spoke volumes about the girls true nature. So deep, so hard, so thoroughly nihilistic--she could only be a Hunter. She spoke in a low but definitely female voice. She has thick red rosy lips. She carries something in a thermal blanket thrown over her shoulder. Later she is wearing a combat body suit, white steam rising from her. As a warrior's first layer of protection, the bodysuit was what kept their skin from harm, with most composed of Fire Dragon scales or hides of Iron men. Judging from the luster of the one the girl was wearing, it was one of the more affordable lightweight metal-alloy types referred to as "smith made". Still, it would deflect rounds from a high caliber rifle as long as two didn't strike the same spot, and no amount of biting from the fangs of Rock Serpents, Lesser Demons, or the like would harm it. Put second and third layers of combat gear over that, and it was said even an infant could serve as a warrior. However, what protected this young woman's body was of considerably less interest than the heavenly gifts beneath it. Full breasts bulged from her protector, and as if to emphasize the richness of her other assets, she had an hourglass waist and beautiful legs exposed by the merciless slit of the suit's skirt. Every inch of her flesh was pink and steaming, and to make matters worse, she gave off an indescribable perfume. If some masculine foe were to suddenly attack now, he'd most likely lose the will to fight and succumb to her counterattack. As her alluring scent spread mercilessly in all directions, Lilia's eyes flashed with malice. You might even call it a glint of madness. When she is bitten by Gilzen she is described as her face being pale, her lips floating like a solitary island of crimson, and from between them what should protrude but the points of a pair of fangs. The Huntress twisted her lips into a grin. Stark white fangs jutted from her gums. Bringing her right hand up to her neck, There was a white scarf wrapped around it. She hadn't been wearing a scarf back at the village or in the refuge. The reason for this change of dress was simple...she didn't want anyone to see the wound beneath it. The teeth marks from where a Noble had bitten her. She unconsciously touched the wound----something only victims still in the process of change did. Her eyes blaze vermilion and she gives off a terribly strong aura. When D bites her he adds a second set of bit marks below Gilzen's. Personality She is a scorned woman in maturity. Having her family killed by vampires has left her with a seething underlining hatred and a glint of madness in her eyes when ever she leaves her guard down emotionally. She is a strong a very capable girl who seeks to prove the skills she has forged in countless hours of practice. She is highly knowledgeable on almost every topic imaginable, having learned it seems most if not all the make up and behaviors of the bestiary on the Frontier, local folklore, popular songs, the landscape, biology, and many other things. In this way she is very close to D. The similarity doesn't stop there, as she uses much of the same fighting style and techniques he would use although of much less experience and rationality. She is very intelligent, has an unwavering will, but doesn't yet know how to gauge her limitations. She seems to refuse to see she has any which is both a blessing and a curse contributing to her further development, while at the same time stiffing her relations with others around her who resent that kind of attitude. She has a very reserved approach to embracing her attraction to others of the opposite sex, but isn't afraid to show them when she recognizes them. She uses her amazing looks for her personal gain when she can and isn't opposed to draw attention to herself with them, putting an extra twist on her hips or out right flirting, and alluring others around her. When she is bitten by Gilzen, many of her personality traits are multiplied in potency, but she maintains her base nature. This changes when she is bitten by D. She becomes obedient, subservient, and fiercely loyal to him and any instructions he gives her. She at first before had a growing aggression toward D as a human but now bitten she is completely smitten with him and burns with the thoughts of a passionate endeavor and sexual play with him. It seems she may have inherited some of this side of his personality that is otherwise reserved some where with in the hunter. When talking with Vera she shows her cheerful side and excitedly discusses some of the changes physically and psychologically she is going through. Though most would be loathe to the thought of living on human blood who had any kind of sense, the girl seems excited about the opportunities afforded by it especially since she can not reverse it. This cheerful side to her seems to be her natural personality and helps her along with her will to get through any hardships she may endure. She like D will resign to the facts of her current situation and keep forging a head with out complaint or remorse. Biography Lilia while living in a village in the Western Frontier with her family were attacked by vampires. They drained all but her cutting their heads off to make sure they did not become one of them. She was only 7 or 8 at the time. This event has formed who she is dedicating most of her time and efforts to hunting their kind and proving she is the best of the best in this regard. While traveling in the Northern Frontier she begins to hear roomers about an archaeological discovery of an ancient Noble's coffin. She hears more stories about the failed attempt to transport it, where by the person or persons crash landed on top of Mount Shilla. She senses there must be alot more going on. She hears that the search party sent to retrieve it and its supposed importance. She sees an opportunity to make a name for herself if she can succeed where they have failed. She arrives in the village of Mungs where she busts in on a closed session involving D, the Mayor of Mungs and Director Federico Marquis. She over heard just before she does the particulars of the conversation where she makes a declaration that they are better off hiring her sense she won't sweat the details like D seems to be doing. They refuse her offer, where by she gets the feeling they don't believe in her skills. She challenges D to a contest of a battle to show she is better. They are then attacked by monsters where by she and D throw wooden needles seemingly at the same speed and with the same accuracy killing the monster. She being impressed with his skills. They are attacked again where she cuts them down with all the grace of a pro but sees she is outmatched as the hunter does so on a different level of skill. She realizes this and regrets having made an enemy of him or at least started down the path to such a fate. D leaves having been discouraged by the fact they refuse to give him information on what would be retrieved. She calls after him knowing they won't hire her unless she can beat him. When he leaves she tries anyway to convince them, where by they agree to let her in on it paying her the same rate if she can get the hunter to sign on. She agrees and goes out in search of D, where by she hears strange noises and happenings going on at the local pub. She sees a mound of people piled up outside the bar where by upon reaching the door another falls through it and onto the mound adding to it. She rushes in pushing past the people to find D in a drinking contest involving the drink of Salsa Booze. She screams its him! She set up a place to sit and enjoys the festivities, watching on as he out drinks one after the other. A man shows up named Baska who is the local champ and challenges D. He orders that they stop putting it in such a small glass as this would take to long and give them the much bigger beer mugs. There are screams of delight from the patrons at his declaration to take things to a higher level, knowing their local hero will succeed where they failed. The drinking contest get heated and goes on till everything in the bar is drunk up. With this Baska challenges D to a fist fight to settle the contest. His skills and determination gets her very entertained. It ends when Dr. Vera comes in with the emergency of a patient needing care. Apparently he is her assistant. After they leave the bar the Mayor and the Director show up where by they try to convince D again. D demands to know the contents, threatening him with his blade. Lilia takes the opportunity to give the information she has head about it to D in exchange for him allowing her to sign on with him as partners. He entertains the idea and she gives him what she has heard. But it isn't enough and D begins to use a mental assault on the Director to force him to divulge the information which he does about Gilzen. D knows the danger of the Noble and signs on. Lilia is told her services are no longer needed since he has with her becoming furious asking them to reconsider. D tries to leave before others try to either challenge him or try to follow with him up the mountain. Lilia shows up anyway and convinces him to let her come along. Powers and Abilities Pseudo Vampire- She has been bitten by both D and Duke Gilzen and has inherited both their powers. She is much more powerful than the usual pseudo vampire status would afford. She being in the process of still turning continues to grow every moment in power. Having inherited the alien DNA from Gilzen, she will continue to gain many alien powers and abilities as well. Success Powers-''' When she completes her transformation she will easily gain powers on this level having inherited the powers of D and Gilzen.' 'True Immortality'- '''She will develop true immorality.' Telepathy Vampire Hunter- She is a first rate hunter even as a human. This is further enhanced after being bitten. Highly Skilled in all forms of combat Highly adept with All forms of weapons D's and Gilzen's Powers And abilities- She will eventually develop most if not all their powers and abilities as she ages and gains power. Equipment Longsword- Carries a long sword very similar to D's in appearance Combat Suit Nobility Refuge Dagger Wooden Needles Thermal Coat- Said to be absolutely esential when clibining the Mountains. It has a thermostat. throwing on the hood, it can be used as a sleeping bag and even in the Extreme cold of Mount Shilla you can last of 24 hours no problem with it on sleeping in the snow. Its the latest thing ordered straight from the Eastern Frontier. Winter Goggles- Another essential gear for climbing cold environments in the mountains. It allows the wearer to see in the snow storm protecting the eyes. Trivia *Lilia is D's first and only progeny *She is the first known character to share two Vampire Creators to turn her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Warrior Category:Half-Awake